Ultraman Zeo
Zeo or sometimes just called Z is an Ultra who isn't from the Land of Light but then moved there when his home planet was destroyed. History Zeo is an Ultra who lives on the planet, Flora 4T8. Zeo's home planet was similar to Arb and the Land of Light. One day, the planet was attacked by the Kaiju known as, Gigantis. Gigantis is a fierce Kaiju that has destroyed many civilizations in the past. Gigantis went on a killing spree killing any Ultra that he saw while destroying the place in the process. Gigantis ended up killing most of Zeo's family. During all of the chaos, his sister Kyoko managed to escape the chaos. Zeo, who was very young at the time, was eventually attacked by the elemental kaiju. Gigantis easily overpowered Zeo. Luckily for him, Zoffy, who was patrolling the nearby planets, drove the beast away. Zoffy brought Zeo to the Land of Light where he was allowed to stay. Zeo grew a vengeance for Gigantis, swearing that one day he'll get revenge for killing his parents. His sister also lives on the Land of Light with him as well. Profile Stats *'Human Disguise': None at the moment *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 40,000 metric tons *'Home World': Flora 4T8 (Formerly), Land of Light *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Time Limi't: 4 minutes and 30 seconds Body Features *'Armor': Zeo has armor on his shoulders, chest, legs, and arms. It's resistant to lasers and fire. *'Beam Lamp': Used for beam attacks. *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Zeo has a standard Color Timer. *'Slugger Blades': The slugger-like blades on Zeo's arms. *'Repulsors': The giant orb-like crystals on both of Zeo's palms. Techniques Special *'Zeo Shoot': A "X" shaped beam that can usually destroy monsters in one shot. **'Zeo Neo Shot': An extremely powerful ray fired in an "X" shape. So powerful that it nearly killed the "invincible" Gigantis. It rivals the Plasmanium Specium Ray in power. *'Xellular Ray': A beam that is fired from one arm similar to the Agul Stream. Zeo can fire it from both arms as well. *'Quantum Bullet': Zeo can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Zeo then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Emerium Ray': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Zeo's finishers. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Repulsor Blast': After charging up energy, Zeo points the Repulsors directly at the enemy and fires a powerful blast of energy at them. *'Heat Spiral': Zeo flys into the air and shoots his beam around in a spiral. Physical *'Zeo Kick': A basic, but powerful kick. **'Swallow Kick': A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. **'Drop Kick': Zeo jumps into the air and does a drop kick on the enemy. **'Roundhouse Kick': Zeo can preform a Roundhouse Kick. **'Scissor Flip Kick': Zeo preforms a Scissor Flip Kick. *'Zeo Punch': A basic, but powerful punch. **'Uppercut': Zeo can preform an uppercut. **'Double Hammer': Zeo pounds the enemy on the head with both of his fists. *'Zeo Chop': A basic, but powerful chop. *'Flying Mare': Zeo grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them **'Ultra Swing': Similar to the flying mare, Zeo usually grabs the tail of the beast and lifts them over his head. **'Ultra Neck Breaker': Usually after doing the Ultra Swing or Flying Mare, Zeo grabs the Kaiju or Alien by the neck and throws them over his shoulder which breaks their neck. Most of the time. *'Flying Edge': Zeo lunges at the opponent and slices their neck with his Slugger Blades. Weapons *'Sluggers' **'Double Slugger Shot Zeo': Zeo throws his Sluggers at the enemy. ***'Ultra Knock Tactics': Zeo can direct energy into the Sluggers before firing the weapons towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can usually destroy enemies in one hit. **'Animarian Bow': Zeo strongest attack. Zeo combines both of his sluggers into a bow with strings made of energy. Zeo then fires a large burst of Emerium and uses it as the arrow and when Zeo pulls the string, the arrow charges at the enemy with an extreme amount of force. Even though this is the strongest attack Zeo has, it still took 4 shots to kill the mighty Gigantis. **'Sooth Wave': Zeo combines his sluggers into a flute and then plays it which calms most rampaging Kaiju down. Memorial Tune.jpg|Zeo playing his Sooth Wave flute Trivia * Thanks to Rdc for coming up with the Idea that the Animarian Bow's arrow is made up of emerium. * Zeo's design was inspired by Rosso, Ginga, and Zero Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zeoverse Category:Ultraman Plasma